Saori Mikadzuki
Saori Mikadzuki, born Saori Takenaka, she/her is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto from Japanese Mythology and the twin sister of Hoshi Mikadzuki. She currently attends her Legacy Year of Ever After High's Mythology Program and rooms with Thalia Cilena. Character Personality & Traits * Was raised by her mother while her brother was raised by their father, going with the "boy would be next" theory. * Doesn't want to become a Goddess, wants to become an Astronomer instead. * Complains about her father being completely insane; doesn't want to become the new moon god or crap. ** Finds it pointless for the myths to continue. * Moon Powers. �� * Has a major crush on Vesper Divitiae but is afraid to tell him. ** Understands Vesper is going through an intense time and romance is not what he needs. *** Still holds onto the hope of one day. * Best friends with Suyin Han, who is in the same situation as her (lived with a mortal parent, said parent passes and Godly parent take them in). ** Suyin loves to tease Saori about her major crush. Physical Appearance Hobbies & Interests TBA Powers & Abilities From her father, Saori inherited the power to control the moon's energies. However, Saori never really realized her powers until she was taken in by her father. Since she started training under her father, her powers are improved, but also almost taken over her due to how dormant they have been for almost fourteen years. Powers * Lunar manipulation: Saori inherited her father's moon powers, allowing her to manipulate aspects of the moon. She is also able to generate, control, and manipulate the moon's energy and use it for many things. ** Lunar energy manipulation: She is able to manipulate and control energy from the moon, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. *** Lunar energy generation: Saori can generate lunar energy from nothing. *** Lunar energy attacks: '''She can unleash the moon's energy in the forms of attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, bombs, and waves. *** '''Lunarketic constructs: Saori is able to create constructs out of lunar energy. *** Lunar Empowerment: Saori is able to absorb energy from the moon to empower herself, enhance her abilities, and giving her enhanced conditioning and strength. *** Lunar Mind: As a side effect of her powers, Saori can turn almost feral like in the presence of the moon. However, this can only happen if she has high emotions, like if she is extremely angry. * Semi-Immortality Skillset * Combat training: Since living with her father, Saori has started training in order to utilize her powers. Despite only being with her father for about three years, Saori has become skilled in different forms of combat training. ** Lunakentic combat: Saori has become rather skilled in infusing her lunar powers with combat training. Myth – Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto How the Myth Goes : Main: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto How Does Saori Come Into It? TBA Viewpoint on Destiny Saori does not care for her destiny and does not want it. Before being taken in by her Godly father, Saori was living a happy life with her mother, working on the Bamboo Farm and reading up on astronomy. Relationships Family Father - Tsukuyomi TBA Mother - Aki Takenaka Saori was extremely close to her mother, Aki, a bamboo farmer. Despite the long hours her mother worked, Saori still was close to her. Saori was taught many things on bamboo and honestly, if she didn't get into the stars, she would have taken over the family business. But, luckily, her mother was supporting and let her daughter go after her dream. She was devasted when her mother passed away due to a work accident. Brother - Hoshi Mikadzuki Saori's relationship with her twin brother is estranged, to say the least. Saori doesn't care much about him and doesn't care what he does. She does find him to be annoying when he tries to get her to join him on things. She typically puts her music on to sound him off. Friends Suyin Han Suyin is Saori's Best Friend Forever After. (TBC) Romance Vesper Divitiae Saori has a huge crush on the next Pluto. She doesn't know how or why, but she just does. Outfits School Life Classic Schedule Period 1: Mythos Magic Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Biology Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: FEL Period 6: Muse-ic Dorm Room Quotes TBA Trivia * Her full name is Saori Takenaka Mikadzuki. ** Saori is a Japanese name but has various different meanings depending on the Kanji spelling. ** Takenaka is a Japanese surname meaning "dweller amongst bamboo". *** It relates to Saori's mother, Aki, being a bamboo farmer too. ** Mikadzuki is "Crescent" in Japanese (according to Google Translator). Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Rebels